lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Dragon Ball: The Video Game
Lego Dragon Ball: The Video Game '''is a Lego videogame based on the Dragon Ball series by Akira Toriyama. It is developed and published by TT games. It is playable on Playstation 4, X Box One, PC, and Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Lego Dragon Ball the Video Game plays very similarly to the Raging Blast series. It features characters from Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball movies, Super, and GT. The HUB world takes place at Bulma's house in West City where that section plays like other Lego Games (example Mos Eisley Cantina from the Lego Star Wars games). The game has 1-2 player action. If a character loses they would fall into pieces, having their arms, torso, and head fall off and apart. In Story Mode, some levels have survival modes where the player has to fend off armies of enemies (an example being Goku and Vegeta fighting the 100s of Meta Coolers). There are also giant boss battles such as Goku fighting Great Ape Vegeta (though giant characters are also playable). Mechanics: Sonic Sway Z burst Dash Destructible Environments Beam struggles Rapid punch and kick clashes Switch Team Battles (Like in the Tenkaichi/ Raging Blast games) Potara Fusion Fusion Dance Character Creation Game Modes Story Mode The Story Mode consists of 3D cutscenes that are faithful to the origina Dragon Ball anime though with some humorous changes as with most other Lego Games. The story mode covers the following sagas: * Pilaf Saga * Baba Saga * World Tournament Saga * Red Ribbon Army Saga * King Piccolo Saga * Saiyan Saga * Frieza Saga * Garlic Jr. Saga * Android Saga * Majin Buu Saga * Beerus Saga * Ressurection F Saga * Universe 6 Saga * Goku Black Saga * Universe Survival Saga * Black Star Dragon Ball Saga * Baby Saga * Super 17 Saga * Shadow Dragon Saga * Movies. Though the player usually fights opponents in normal battles, there are some giant boss battles that must be fought with punches, blasts, and through quick time events. Players may run around the battle stages to collect studs in order to buy items, characters, etc. from shops. The player can also fly around the Dragon Ball World to do side quests, look for Dragon Balls, fight opponents, get studs, and unlock secrets. There is also survival modes in some levels where the player has to fend off hordes of enemies for certain amounts of time. Once the player defeats all enemies, the level will be complete. '''Duel Mode Players can battle with selected characters either against the computer or with a friend. Online Multiplayer Players can battle with people all over the world. Character Creation Players have the ability to create their own custom characters by choosing races from Humans, Bio-Androids, Saiyans Namekians, Supreme Kais, Majins and Frieza's Race. Players can buy outfits and moves for their created characters. Each Race has their own unique abilities: * Saiyans can tranform into Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4 * Frieza's race can reach a golden form * Namekians can fuse * Fat Majins can become Pure Majin Shop There is a shop located inside Bulma's house where the player can buy characters, items, clothing and techniques for their created characters, and vehicles using studs. Playable Characters * Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) * Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, Ultra Instinct) * Goku (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) * Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) * Ultimate Gohan * Ma Junior Piccolo (Base, Giant) * Piccolo * Nail * Kid Vegeta * Vegeta (Scouter) (Base, Great Ape) * Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan Blue, Super Saiyan Blue Shinka) * Majin Vegeta * Vegeta (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) * Trunks (Sword) (Super Saiyan) * Trunks (Armor) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Trunks) * Trunks (Goku Black Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan Rage) * Xeno Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) * Future Gohanks (Base, Super Saiyan) * GT Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Infected by Baby) * Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) * Goten (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan) * Mighty Mask (Base, Super Saiyan) * Gotenks (Base, Fat, Skinny, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Adult Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) * Veku * Gogeta (Super Saiyan) * Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta * Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Blue) * Kid Krillin * Krillin * Yamcha * Tien * Tiencha * Chiaotzu * Kid Chi-Chi * Teen Chi-Chi * Kid Pan * Pan * Brapan * Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) * Hercule * Gokule * Master Roshi (Base, MAX Power) * Kid Uub * Uub (Base, Majuub) * Yajirobe * East Supereme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) * North Supreme Kai * South Supreme Kai * West Supreme Kai * Grand Supreme Kai * Kibito (Base, Kibito Kai) * Jaco * Lucifer * Monster Carrot * Nam * Giran * Ninja Murasaki * Pirate Robot * General Blue * Colonel Silver * General Tao * Cyborg Tao * Arale * Obotchoman * Master Shen * Mutaito * Staff Officer Black (Base, Mech Suit) * Major Metillitron * Fangs the Vampire * Bandages the Mummy * Devilman * Grandpa Gohan * Pilaf Machine (Base,Fusion) * King Chappa * Nam * Cymbal * Drum * Tambourine * King Piccolo (Old, Young) * Kami * Shen * Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) * Masked Saiyan * Baroto * Fasha (Base, Great Ape) * Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) * Tora (Base, Great Ape) * Borgos (Base, Great Ape) * King Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) * Raditz (Base, Great Ape) * Saibamen * Nappa (Base, Great Ape) * Frieza Soldiers * Appule * Cui * Dodoria * Zarbon (Base, Monster) * Guldo * Recoome * Burter * Jeice * Captain Ginyu * Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form, 5th Form) * Mecha Frieza * Revived Frieza (Base, Final Form, Golden Form) * Halo Freza (Final Form, Golden Form) * King Cold * Chilled * Tobi * Cabira * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Android 19 * Dr. Gero * Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect, Perfect, Power Weighted, Super Perfect) * Cell Jr. * Pikkon (Base, Super Pikkon) * Killa * Pintar * Jewel * Majin Soldier * Spopovich * Yamu * Pui Pui * Yakon * Dabura * Babidi * Majin Buu (Fat, Shape-Up) * Evil Buu *Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absrbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Tien+Yamcha Absorbed) *Kid Buu (Base, Southern Supreme Kai Absorbed, Babidi Absorbed) *Garlic Jr. (Base, Super Garlc Jr.) *Nicky *Ginger *Sansho *Mustard *Spice (Base, Super Spice) *Vinegar(Base, Super Vinegar) *Salt *Dr. Kochin *Kishime *Ebifurya *Misokatsun *Bio-Man *Dr. Wheelo *Amond *Cacao *Lakasei *Rasin *Turles (Base, Great Ape) *Lord Slug (Base, Giant) *Angila *Wings *Medametcha *Zeeun *Dore *Neiz *Salza *Cooler (Base, Final Form) *Meta-Cooler *Meta Cooler Core *Cyclopian Guard *Android 13 (Base, Fusion) *Android 14 *Android 15 *Paragus *Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan ,Legendary Super Saiyan 3, God) *Karoly *Dr. Raichee *Hatchiyack (Base, 2nd Form, Giant) *Kogu *Bido *Bujin *Zangya *Bojack (Base, Full Power) *Bio Broly (Base, Giant) *Janemba (Base, Super Form) *Baby Janemba *Hirudegarn (Base, Full Form) *Tapion *Minotia *Ozotto *Tarble *Abo (Base, Aka) *Kado (Base, Aka) *Neko Majin Z (Base, Super Neko Majin) *Kuriza (Base, Final Form) *Onio (Base, Super Saiyan) *Whis *Vados *Beerus *Champa *Iwne *Helles *Mosco *Quitela *Arack *Liquir *Sidra *Rumishi *Belmond *Geene *Grand Priest *Sorbet *Tagoma *Shisami *Botamo *Frost (First Form, Third Form, Final Form) *Magetta *Cabba (Base, Super Saiyan) *Hit *Android 21 *Android 21 (Good) *Android 21 (Evil) (Majin Form, Cell Absorbed) *Future Mai *Goku Black (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan Rose) *Zamasu *Fusion Zamasu (Base, deformed) *Caulifla (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Kale (Berserker Super Saiyan) *Jiren (Base, True Power) *Toppo (Base, God Ki) *Ribrianne (Base, Giant form) *Dyspo *Shallot *Zahha *Supreme Kai of Time *Mira (Base, Runway Mira, Final Form) *Towa (Base, Demon Goddess) *Demigra (Base, Monster form) *Ledgic *Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy (Base, True Form) *Luud *Super Mega Cannon Sigma *General Rildo (Base, Hyper-Meta Rildo, Meta-Rildo) *Dr. Myuu *Baby (Teen, Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta, Super Baby Vegeta 2, Golden Great Ape Baby) *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Rage Shenron *Oceanus Shenron(Princess, True Form) *Naturon Shenron (Mole Absorbed) *Nuova Shenron (Base,gold form) *Eis Shenron *Syn Shenron (Base, Omega Shenron) *Goku Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Base, Super Saiyan) *Custom Character (Human, Saiyan, Bio Android, Kaioshin, Namekian, Majin) *Akira Toriyama DLC Once new characters and locations are introduced to the Dragon Ball canon, they will be included in future DLC as add ons. An example being the Tournament of Power Saga in Dragon Ball Super. Battle Stages * Plains (Noon, Night) * Earth Rocky Area * Cell Games Arena (evening, Night) * Destroyed Cell Games Arena * Namek * Destroyed Namek * Planet * Outer Space * Outer Space (Frieza's ship) * Glacier * World Tournament * World Tournament (Dragon Ball) * Other World Tournament Stage * Muscle Tower * Inside Buu * Tree of Might * Islands * Baba's Palace * Kame House * Kami's Lookout * Ruined City * Ruined City (Goku Black Saga) * West City * King Kai's Planet * Hell * Supreme Kai's World * Kami's Lookout * Hyperbolic Time Chamber * King's Castle * Penguin Village * Mount Paozu * Ruined Earth * Mountain Road * Universe 6 Tournament Stage * Cave * Babidi's spaceship * Red Ribbon Base * Valley * Garlic Jr's Castle * Seaside cliffs (ROF) Vehichles Vehicles that the player can drive around in freemode: * Saiyan Space pod * Frieza's hoverchair * Yajirobe's car * Nimbus * Bulma's motorcycle * Jaco's spaceship * Popo's Magic Carpet * Jet Squirrel Shop The Shop takes place in Bulma's house where the player can buy characters, items, and vehicles using studs. Bird Studio Museum The Bird Studio Museum, located in the West City HUB world, down the street from Bulma's house features legofied artworks of Toriyama's various other works. Here, the player can unlock Toriyama himself. Trivia * Despite this being a LEGO videogame, it plays more like the Raging Blast series of Dragon Ball games. * Lego Dragon Ball has the most characters in any DBZ or LEGO videogame. * Unlke most Lego videogames where alternate outfits are seperate slots, they are in the same characte slot where the player can pick different otfits (Similar to Tenkaichi or Xenoverse.) * This is the first Lego game to get a T rating. * This is the fifth Dragon Ball game not made in Japan, after Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. * This game uses archived/ reused voice clips from the anime and previous videogames. * Lego Dragon Ball: The Video game features cameo appearances from Toriyama's other works. For example: Cashman, Kintoki, Chrono, and various others appear in the audience in the World Tournament stage. Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Dragon Ball